


Slowly

by BloodyBacon



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Underage Sex, Cute, Deepthroating, Kissing, Lazy Sex, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Short & Sweet, Shotacon, Sloppy Makeouts, True Love, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon
Summary: Luke gives Clive an affectionate blowjob.
Relationships: Clive/Luke Triton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Slowly

"Mm" Clive hummed, eyes completely closed as he sat there on the couch while Luke did his thing. The boy just got home for school, and good thing too, Clive was just starting to miss him. Being on house arrest was boring as shit, especially on dim days like this, where the sky was overcast and the tv played nothing but Jeopardy. 

Hours and hours of losers, with the rare Victory, Clive might as well get on the damn show himself, he knew every question they could ask by now!

Clive opened his eyes for a split second, getting a hazy image of a guy struggling to answer a question before his eyes rolled back. He tilted his head back, resting it on the back of the couch, letting out a low groan as he moved his hips in a slow, upwards motion. Luke was just about the only person who could do this for him, make his body react this way as he put his hand on the boy's head.

Luke smiled, holding onto his hip as he continued dragging his tongue around Clive's sensitive base, caressing his tip with his small, soft hands. He looked up at his needy boyfriend, laid back, enjoying himself. He loved to see him that way, opening his mouth as he took in the whole thing.

"Fuck-" Clive hissed,"good boy~" he praised him. Luke kept his head there for a second, holding onto his breath, swallowing a little something before pulling up, and slowly going back down. 

He let his mouth leak drool all over Clive's length, reaching down to his own, stroking himself. 

He felt like such a pervert, but he couldn't help it, the poor boy needed some stimulation, but he didn't want Clive to move.

He was perfect right there. 

Luke lifted his head again, and gripped the adorably twitching dick in front of him, licking the tip, kissing it, loving on it as he stroked it. He wished these little moments could last forever, the moments where Clive would bite his lip and try to be still. Like an excited boy being forced to wait, being teased with slow strokes and brushes of Luke's lips across his chest. He looked down at the boy, who stared up at him with such an infatuated look.

He was a little embarrassed to be honest.

He gasped when Luke picked up the pace, he knew exactly what the boy was doing, rubbing down all the good spots with aggression as he sat up, making the couch creak, even with such a small weight. Luke leaned up, pressing his lips against Clive's cheek as the other turned away. 

He stopped … 

"Cwivee-" Luke whined softly, kissing his cheek again.

Clive didn't like to kiss him, he didn't like to admit that he loved anyone, regardless of whether or not he really did. After all, he was stuck in here for a reason right? And what if these feelings weren't real? 

What if it was just fleeting attraction? 

Just small ripples in the calm river of love …

Luke reached up, and forced Clive to face him, pushing their lips together with the express purpose of getting him to realize Something. 

To realize that … his dick really seemed to like it, and so did he, pulling away to breathe with a completely reddened face. "A-alright-" Clive reluctantly said, not wanting Luke to get into the habit of forcibly making out with him. 

He kissed the boy, suddenly moaning into his mouth as Luke started to jerk him off better than he could himself. He groaned, tilting his head, breathing heavily through his nose as he kissed Luke, licking over his lips, feeling his heartbeat grow out of control as he got into the zone. The feeling of Luke's hand, the precise pressure and positioning of his fingers, he was drooling. 

Panting, hanging onto the boy, hugging him as he peppered his face with kisses. 

There it was, Luke smiled, this was what he loved to see. Clive being an affectionate wreck, mumbling nonsense about loving him as he moaned, voice cracking a little, raising in pitch as it all came out. Luke bit down on his lip, unable to keep his own orgasm inside. Whenever Clive came, it just- made him cum too. It was like he could feel it a little, unlike anything anyone else ever tried with him. 

He slowed his hand movements, both of his palms dripping with … affection. He looked up at Clive, who just had a sort of blank, hazy gaze on his face. 

He got up, picking Luke up with him as he made his way to the bathroom.

The struggling man on tv had finally answered the question, and Lucky for him. 

He won the jackpot. 


End file.
